


Lullaby from a sadist

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me you need me, my dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby from a sadist

_(one) I like hurting you_

Mentally, I like hurting you. I like seeing emotion in you and it seems that pain is the only thing you have left to express. Physically though, not so much. It reminds me too much of myself and you are used to your scars and foreign hands and material on your body. You will grit your teeth and use one of your – one of _my_ – little tricks to survive. To numb the pain.

_I look at you (and start to crack)_

***

_(two) I love your pain_

I would love it if you would beg for me. You used to beg for me in bed. If I close my eyes and you would beg for me, I might remember.

_start to crack_

***

_(three) let’s get together_

Do you remember? I wonder. Do you remember the good years, the “good old times,” as some affectionate fools would probably call it? Tell me, my dear, can you find it back in your mind, or is the maze too unknown for you? Do you need a guide? Tell me you need me, my dear.

_I give it to you (take it back)_

***

_and play the sinner’s game_

We were never chaste, never prude. You were a man from the navy, _doing_ everyone you could get your hands on, after all. And I? If I were to wrap the message in pretty words, I would say it was my passionate Spanish soul. If not, I would say I liked _sex._ Especially if it was you who was lying, who was writhing under me.

_take it back_

 

***

_(four) is for the torture_

I thought you would not understand. Would not understand what it was like to have your dignity taken away. Until, and, frankly, I only realised this late, too late perhaps, that your dignity was taken away from you when you grew up. As it did happen with me.

_this lullaby is (all you have)_

***

_(and five) is for the pain_

Boom boom and a wound in your shoulder, bang bang and you fall down, ribs broken, no vital organs hit. Apparently, your soul is not a vital organ to you. I suppose you cannot feel pain in something you do not possess anymore. You live for the action, you live for the service of your precious Queen and Country, your precious M. My precious Mother.

_all you have_

 

***

_‘cause every time you want it_

I would have given you all, I have given you everything. You only had to ask, my dear. And even now, after all this time, just ask, just ask and I will give it to you. I simply cannot resist you.

_sadistic pleasure (I attack)_

***

_I get off on this game_

It is our nature, my dear, to not give in to the fear and instead succumb to the lust, let the waves drag you away. I have got a whole sea for you to drown in, my dear, and I would gladly welcome you. You only need to ask.

_I attack_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have to finish another story, and I will, but this idea had been bugging my mind for a long time and it just had to get out.
> 
> There's a song by KoRn, Lullaby for a sadist (no not a typo).  
> The refrain is:
> 
> One I like hurting you, two I love your pain  
> Three let's get together and play the sinner's game  
> Four is for the torture and five is for the pain  
> 'cause every time you want it I get off on this game
> 
> And my favourite part of the song is:
> 
> I look at you and start to crack, start to crack  
> I give it to you take it back, take it back  
> This lullaby is all you have, all you have  
> Sadistic pleasure I attack, I attack
> 
> And it fit perfectly with the dark!Silva that exists in my mind. I wanted to write a dark-er-ish Silva for a while so here is my wordvomit that had to get out.


End file.
